Mesopotamian Medley
by Polyxeni
Summary: What happens if two mighty rulers of Babylonia meet one another? GilxSemiramis. Very dark and smutty. Other characters will appear in later chapters (Hakuno, Arturia, Cu, Archer EMIYA)
1. Chapter 1

The fortress of the mighty Queen, Semiramis of Assyria, was floating in the skies as she gazed over humanity arrogantly. She sat on her throne. A wine glass in one hand. Onto her other hand, she rested her cheek. The lives of people have changed indeed. It seemed like such a pity that now in this modern day and age, everyone was being treated as equals. Where was the entertainment and the laughter? Everyone moved fast. No one knew how to relax anymore. They prefered work over pleasure. What boring lives these people led. Nowadays, all of them were slaves. Dogs on a leash. The only shame she saw in this was how /she/ was no longer the one keeping them on the leash. At least she would be giving them a little bit more enjoyment than they had right now. She takes a long sip from her wine glass and places it onto the empty table before her.

"There is one thing that I /must/ confirm with my own eyes however…" She speaks to herself, lost in thought. Right now, she was thinking of a certain heroic figure she had admired since early childhood. Every Babylonian child knew the legend of Gilgamesh and the adventures he performed with his friend Enkidu. While most children worshipped him, including her, her admiration went even further. She did not only admire and worship him, she idiolized him. Since she was a child, she knew her only place in this world was to be a ruler. She had a dominating nature. And she wanted to be nothing but a Queen who would rule with strength and beauty. Both attributes she possessed. Thanks to her cunning ways, she made it on the throne quickly and ruled the Assyrian empire as well as the places of the world she conquered for over 40 years.

 _Gilgamesh._

That very name - her inspiration - was so important to her that she went as far as naming her own son after him. She was proud and she knew one day perhaps, her son shall become just as great as the King of Heroes.

"Is it really true? Have you been summoned to this world 10 years ago? And from then on, you just stayed here, waiting for the next war to occur? Doing whatever pleased you?"

Little shreds of information she gathered while speaking with her Master, Shirou Kotomine. Being the adoptive brother of Gilgamesh's Master, brought forth access to any information the Queen required.

Then, the fortress comes to a stop and lowers itself a little. From on top of it, she can see the golden hair of a male. Clothed in garments of the modern world. Could this really be…? She takes a deep breath. Stairs appear in front of the fortress, leading outside, just in front of where the male had been standing. He notices the source of prana, and turns into its direction with a spiteful look.

"King Gilgamesh. Is that in all truth you I am standing before?" The Queen reveals herself. Her dress was that of nobility, her soft spoken yet strong voice that of something divine. Her long hair was silky and smelled of the river Tigris - one of two sources of all life in Babylonia. Her face was so beautiful that it would capture the heart of /any/ man. And even in Gilgamesh's case, her beauty did not seem to go unoticed. No matter how arrogant, how proud, how self important he was, he could not deny he was stunned by such beauty. It was something that belonged into his treasury. He knew, from the minute his eyes fell upon her. A curvy and womanly form. Eyes that toyed to seduce. Full lips that would be more than fitting to satisfy him in any way he wanted. And on top of all that, /she/ knew who he was. He has always disliked how the filth of the modern world, or the summoned mongrels who call themselves "heroes" did not remember him. Him who had built the first civilization in the world. It was insulting and made him burn with rage anytime. When she approached, he believed it would just be the same. Another mongrel full of undeserved arrogance and hubris. But it appears that he's been wrong…

"I am indeed the King of Heroes, Gilgamesh. Who are you, woman?"

Even if he was impressed, pleased by the appearance of this divine being, someone worth shifting his attention towards - his tone remained arrogant and demanding.

Something the Queen loved so very much. The sound of his voice caused a smile to form on her lovely lips. She takes small, feminine steps forward, until she can look him into the eyes close up. Her seductive ones piercing his so very much. Admiration, worship - even love, within them.

"I am Semiramis. The Queen of Assyria. We Assyrians are the descendants of the Sumerians. Basically, I ruled Babylonia just as you once have. As a little girl, you were my idiol, so of course, elements of your own rulership can be found in mine. But is that really surprising? You are the creator of civilization. Any King or Queen that came after you, only lived by your teachings."

She bows her head politely, to show him respect. Gilgamesh cannot help but smirk. He was entirely pleased by how this woman acted towards him. He did not hold back, he grabs her hand and gives its palm a kiss, a token of kindness from a King to a worthy followers Not to mention the beautiful woman she was, such a gesture was only deserving.

"You know your manners and how to speak to me the King of Heroes, woman. I shall compliment you for ruling the empire I founded. It is no easy task to perform." He lets go of her hand, his gaze entirely focused on her.

"Oh my! By Marduk! I made sure the empire was one of the strongest in the world! I conquered and met the great Iskander. My people were happy, there was a lot of wealth, our lives were full of joy and pleasure! No one living under my rulership would have any regrets. And it is all, thanks to your teachings." A little blush appears on her cheek as he takes the opportunity to kiss her hand. She was a woman desired by many men, but him of all people, she wouldn't have expected to sway so soon.

"Iskander? He's a King worthy of my respect." Gilgamesh smirks as he remembers the good times the two spend in the last war.

" Feel honored woman. It's not often that I go out of my way and compliment another. You've proven to be worthy the effort however." He lifts his head to look at the fortress that transported her here.

It's something he hasn't seen for quite a while. Something that looked much like the buildings built during his rulership. Something that screamed of wealth and comfort.

"The fortress you came with looks fairly intriguing. As the King of Heroes, I demand closer inspection." He doesn't wait for her agreement on it, instead sets a foot onto the stairs and moves upwards, wondering if what was inside was as impressive as the outside, and the Queen herself.

"But of course. I wish to hear your opinion of what is my base right now."

Semiramis follows him. She snaps her fingers to make all the servants in her fortress bow down on their knees. Those were tooth dragon soldiers, but they served her just as good as the slaves she used to command in her kingdom.

Gilgamesh was more than pleased at the sight of plebians bowing to him. It's been too long that he experienced this feeling. The mongrels in this age did just not know how to honour their rightul King.

"I'm pleased already. Those mongrels you rule over know their place." He stops by the main entrance door and gives the fragment a look.

"Admireable architecture. Not as impressive as what my Kingdom had, but quite close."

Two servants push the door open to grand the King and Queen entrance. The hall they entered was large and bright. There were sculptures of the Gods and important Mesopotamian rulers, one of Gilgamesh as well, in the center of the lot. The walls were decorated with Lapis Lazuli from the far east. It smelled of wine and Mesopatamian foods, a good reminder on his old life. He feels nostalgia at the sight of this and to be perfectly honest, it has been a while since he had been so pleased.

He turns to look at her. "Semiramis. You have impressed me in a way I like. Not only are you yourself a treasure that belongs into my Gate, everything you have created is. This entire fortress, your servants. Treasures lost from my Gate, but at the same time, treasures I will obtain." He places his hand on her cheek and rubs it, before letting it move down her neck to give it a dominating squeeze.

This was not mere fakery. No, the fakers Gilgamesh met all acted as if the things they hold are their own, as if it was not because of /him/ that they were capable to become what they are. This woman knew, it was thanks to Gilgamesh that the establishment of her Kingdom was even possible. There was no hubris and arrogance towards him from this woman. And he more than liked that fact.

Semiramis could not hold herself back. Despite being a beautiful woman, she was lustful, a lover of sexual intercourse and pleasure, just as Gilgamesh was. She moans and closes her eyes for when he touches her in such a dominating manner.

"You have not yet seen… all the pleasures this fortress has to offer." Her big eyes, the seductive hues, pierce his once more. And he felt himself pulled in by them. The power this woman possessed was remarkable, capable of seducing even the mightiest of Kings.

"I will take a look at it at a later time. Now, you shall make me and yourself happy, by serving me as you are meant to." He moves her against the wall by holding one of her wrists, the other hand moves down her dress to reveal the large boobs she possessed and without a waste of time, his lips captured that pink nipple of hers, his tongue tailed along it and then he began to suck her stiffening nipple with all the mighty experience the King - a lover of joy, gained throughout his life with the many women he bedded. Semiramis places her hand in his hair, feeling up the golden strands. They were soft and their mere touch provided her with comfort. Just as one would expect from a divine creature. Her other hand runs over his chest gently, she slowly moves the hand under the white shirt and jacket he wore, so that she could feel up his flesh - learn what the flesh of the King she always loved and respected felt like. The mere touch confronted her with a bliss she has not experienced before. And she knew, she was a woman deserving of such pleasure. She presses his head deeper into her breast, she was needy to feel more of him. In response to her begging, he moved back, giving her tit a final lick. With a smirk he moved up, to tower over her as he had before.

"You want pleasure from me, daughter of Babylon. But how is it that you expect to get some before serving your king rightfully?" He takes a hold of her long hair, bunching it up in a ponytail he somewhat violently pushes her down so that she was forced on her knees. As a mighty Queen, she never would have forgiven anyone else to handle her this way. But as this was Gilgamesh she could not help but feel horny. The fluids dripped from her pussy, staining the panties she wore. She moans, and rubs herself through the gown.

"Very well my King. But know, that I expect as much the pleasure I offer in return." She smirks back at him before opening the zip to the black pants he wore. His manhood pops out, slapping her cheek as it was already fully errect. She felt more than happy to know she aroused the Great King of Heroes so. She held his penis in her hand for a short while, just taking in the sight of it, which errect her so much more. She moans as her thick lips part and as they move closer, they wrap around his manhood and begin to suck it slowly. At first she just sucked half of his kingly cock. She closed her eyes as she enjoyed how the thickness of it moved back and forth in her loving mouth. She gasped, the feeling of his hard cock inside her mouth as well as his scent, the presece of her childhood idol, it all got her so horny that the fingers she used to rub her pussy tear apart the panties she wore roughly, throwing the ruined garment to the ground. Gilgamesh watches her, clearly loving how dirty she was. Such a woman who knows what pleasure was - she was indeed, a true Babylonian. Once the panties were out the way, Semiramis inserts but a single finger into her wet hole and begins to finger herself. Just in time, she takes more of his cock in, going balls deep. Letting his hard cock slam against her throat as she eagerly sucks him, making lewd sounds of moaning and gagging. Her eyes flash open only to look up at his red hues. A strong eye contact was established between them. Staring into her eyes so intensely caused Gilgamesh's cock to twitch in her mouth, pre-cum leaking from it. He grabs her hair tighter and forces her to move quicker, shoving her head back and forth as he grunts with pleasure. His eyes keep focused on hers, watching the salvia that drips down her mouth, onto her boobs and even lower, staining her dress. She gasps. She can feel his member hitting the back of her throat each time he forces such thrusts into her mouth. But she loved it. Everything he did. How roughly he handled her, how he knew exactly what she wanted. Her mouth was ravaged by him in the way she loved. He proved his manly strength to her, his might as a King. He was in fact, the only being she would ever consider above herself. She keeps sucking, her tongue moving around his cock, caressing it, giving it everything it needed. Until it finally brought Gilgamesh over the edge. He holds her head tightly, shoving it balls deep up his member as he realises his sticky seed inside of her, a long groan escaping him.

"Only a Queen such as you shall be granted to recieve my godly seed." He comments as he fills her mouth, loving how she so willingly accepted each drop he spilled into her. He can feel her swallowing it all, her tongue licking his stained cock clean, almost as if begging for more.

"Ah! Your seed is that of the Gods indeed, never have I tasted something so delicious." She moans as she pulls away, fingering herself still.

"You may stand." He demands of her. The Queen moves onto her feet, the horniness between her legs making such a little difficult. The King removes the finger from her slit and gives it a sniff.

"The stench of Babylon lingers within even your juices. You are a true treasure of Babylon. How could you have escaped from my gate?" He presses her against the wall, letting the dress she only partly wore now drop completely from her form.

"It's because, I'm a sneaky woman. No, a venomous tigress even." She chuckles before placing a loving kiss onto his lips, her tongue entering his mouth without permission, rudely, but fitting for an independent woman such as her. He did not mind. He admired that slyness she had to her. It was exciting.

"You're not granted to escape again." He lets his black pants drop, he raises her legs to wrap them around his waist and with a gentle but swift movement, he lets his yet again errected manhood enter her, causing her face to twist in pleasure, her lips parting, mouth gaping as a loud moan escapes her and fills this very fortress.

"How could I, when a man such as you is claming me?" She responds in a husky tone, her legs wrapping around his waist much tighter, inviting his cock in even deeper.

He began to thrust, slowly at first, looking into her eyes for a while before shifiting his attention to her jiggling breasts. Her pink and perfect nipples were stiffened. Knowing how much all this turned her on, how lewd she was, made him smirk. He soon stopped going so slow and began to slam into her deeply, roughly. Causing her to scream with both pain and pleasure. She grips his arms tightly. By the Gods, she had never in her life been taken so roughly - in such a manly way. It was true bliss and she was going to get addicted to it. His arms wrap around her waist, holding her close as he pulls her in further.

"The beauty and skill of Babylonian women perhaps is one of the things I missed the most." He comments before sucking her neck, his thrusts pacing up once again, becoming harder.

"With 10 years of not having any of that, I truly wonder how you enjoyed yourself.." She chuckles in between of slutry moans. His teeth bite into her precious flesh before granting her the answer.

"There have been a few women worthwhile. But none has been as good at the game of pleasure as the Babylonian women I bedded. Or you for that matter." He wraps his hand around her throat to squeeze it, just lightly, as the sadism in him wishes to see her robbed off air, just as his thrusts become harder once again, his balls hitting against her thighs so hard.

"You whom I am going to make scream so loudly tonight."

And of course, the King did not fail. She screamed loudly from the sudden sensation of pain, but was stopped as his hand around her throat took her liberty to breathe. She stares at him as she gasps, the helplessness in her previously confident eyes making his own shine brightly with amusement.

"You're.. a sadist my King.." She speaks with the little strength her voice was able to gather.

"True pleasure has a far rage." He squeezes her throat harshly one last time, as he whispers to her, the movement of his cock coming to a stop. He for now just rests it within her, letting her walls suck the thickness of his cock in, enwrapping it with their warmth and staining it in their fluids. She coughs when his hand removes itself from her throat, a bit of salvia now trailing down her chin. He looks at it, leaving it were it was because the sight of it satisfied him all the more, his hand runs over her lips, her lower first, then the bottom.

"I'm going to do to my treasure whatever my mood requires." He gropes both of her boobs with each hand of his and squeezes them tightly.

"And together, we shall lighten up this filthy world. So that it once more, remembers who its true King is."

It seemed like, apart from the great pleasure this woman gave the King, she shifted his goal into a new direction. It was unknown yet to him why he didn't bother making that goal into a reality yet. Though he believed he wasted enough time and seeing the beauty of Babylonia presented to his eyes after 10 years of being confronted with filth on a daily basis, made him remember how important it was to turn this world into /his/ own empire once again. And this woman, would be a great asset to this.

"My King. Is that what you wish for?" She speaks softly, moaning almost.

"Indeed. This world shall remember who its true and only ruler is. An inferno - and only the surviving ones will be worth living in my kingdom, under my rule, with you, as my wife."

"That's a request I cannot deny, my King."

"And I would not allow you to, daughter of Babylon."

She chuckles whole-heartly, pleased that once more, she got her hands on a great King. Such men were after all only deserving of her as well as she was only deserving of them. She knew, even if it was the Great Gilgamesh, her perfection would cause him to fall for her. She suceeded with her plan. Now he was his and she would manipulate him like she has manipulated Kings before. To rule with him by her side, the greatest pleasure she could ever hope for. Her hands move on his ass, pusing it to cause his cock to thust into her again.

"Fill me with your seed, so that we can complete this ceremony." She stares at him with begging eyes.

"You will recieve what only the worthiest recieve." He thrusts into her several more times, their flesh slapping against that of the other, both of their bodies were covered in sweat. They both moaned with such pleasure, for both of them, this had been a kind of pleasure they have never felt before.

Two perfect beings have found one another - meant to rule this world and meant to statisfy one another.

And soon, Gilgamesh releases his seed into her accepting womb. Semiramis cummed just in time with him, her own fluids shooting out and onto his member, staining it, their union complete now. Being closer than you could be to someone, having shared the most private moment with each other, giving each other something so intimate.

When they finally finish and their bodies relax, both of them pant in exhaustion. One might think that people such as these two, people who have had so much sex in their lives, wouldn't be exhausted so easily, but matter of fact was, /they7 were the only ones capable to exhauste each other so much.

"My King, this was truly blissfull." Semiramis rubs Gilgamesh's cheek while smiling weakly at him. He responds with an arrogant smirk, knowing of course that his cock would make /any/ woman happy.

"But of course. Be happy, you've been blessed to feel me so deeply."

He pulls out.

The Queen sits on her throne, naked. She snaps her fingers.

"Water."

"I require wine." The King interupts, giving the servant that was about to offer him a glass of water an annoyed glare.

"Aha.. You love wine, my King. I do too, but after you exhausted me so, I need some water to cool down first."

"Very well. It is only natural for you to be so exhausted after taking me in." He accepts the glass of wine that was offered to him then, taking a sip. The wine was good, but not grand like the wine he was used to.

"This is a bit of a disappointment. I expected there to be better wine here." He snarls in annoyance.

The Queen stands and moves behind him, pressing her nude body against his. She knew well how to calm enraged men down. With her body and her senses she could calm any man down in but seconds.

"I am sorry. I am afraid you won't be able to find fine Sumerian wine here. But I wish for you to show me the taste of it. I believe myself deserving of its taste." She gives him a kiss on his cheek.

And he did calm, her words pleased him because they gave him what a King like him deserves. Respect, honor, worship.

"Very well." He snaps his fingers and a Golden amphora appears standing on the ground.

"You shall learn what truly delicious wine is." He looks at the servants who immediately fill two golden cups that appeared as well, taken from his Gate.

Semiramis accepts the cup and sips the wine down.

"My… this truly is an irreplaceable deliciousness." Her eyes shine, impressed at such great taste.

He smirks as he drinks from his own cup.

"There is only the best within my treasures. However, the wine you offered me is by far not as filthy as what this modern world provides one with."

"I thank you." She goes to sit on her throne once more, and her delighted eyes observe his naked form.

"How handsome. How godly. Hmm… You are just as I pictured you to be. Perfection that cannot be found in the world of the death, the mortal, the immortal or the Gods."

"Of course. There can only be one true being such as me." He empties the cup of wine and approaches her, lifting her head by placing his hand under her chin.

"Now that you know what else I need you for, do not waste much time. If your Master stands in our way, you are to kill him. I have a Master on my leash, it will be easy for the both of us to gain prana from him to remain in this World. But then, I expect a woman like you to have her ways with the one who summoned her."

The Queen looks into his eyes, just with her mere gaze assuring that she won't fail.

"Of course. I'm a woman capable of manipulating even the mightiest of man."

She claims, all of it being sheer truth.

But it was questionable if the King of Heroes himself was someone who'd fall prey to her.

 **Chapter 1 end!**

 **This is planned to be a many chapters story.**

 **I hope you like it so far! Please leave comments and reviews!**

 **I'll be happy over anything!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hm! I'm going to think about changing the rating - !**

The next day, Gilgamesh went back to the church in which Caren Ortensia operated. His current Master - after the fall of Kirei Kotomine he considered seeking out his daughter whom he thought worthy to be his Master seeing how her antics could entertain him. Semiramis remained in her fortress, naturally. Her Master - a young priest named Shirou Kotomine returned early in the morning from an exorcism session in a village about 200 kilometres away from Fuyuki.

"Assassin." He looks the place over and immediately notices her lack of clothing. A wry smirk forms on his lips.

"It seems as if you suceeded in the manipulation of the KIng of Heroes."

"Yeah." Semiramis waved one arm causally, drinking a bit of wine.

"He is going to cooperate with us. All that's left now is for you to convince that priestess. You two are related right? It should be fairly easy." The Queen raises from her throne, lazily throwing a dark blanket over her curvy form.

"Not by blood. I am but her fathers adopted brother and you need to take into consideration that she has no connection with her father whatso over, or rather /had/."

Shirou looked at the Assassin, the bible he always carried around pressed to his chest.

"Oh? Well in that case, I trust your manipulation skills will be just as sucessfull as my own, hm?" She chuckles playfully, flicking his cheek.

Shirou aches his brow and rubs the spot.

"She's not as easy to manipulate as those foolish magi we manipulated in the previous war - a very strong willed individual. But I'll try my luck."

A young girl - her hair silky and brunette- ran across the street. It was late evening already, it was dark outside and she needed to get home in order to avoid trouble.

Hakuno Kishinami - the name she now carried with pride. She was fourteen years old and of fragile statue. For some odd reason, she did not age, even if she has been here in Fuyuki for the past 2 years.

She panted heavily as her eyes fell on her current home - The Tohsaka residence. 2 years ago, Hakuno begged the heir of that magus clan - Rin Tohsaka - to teach her in various kinds of magic. Rin was a bit skeptical at first but with the help of Archer's pushing, she eventually agreed.

"Ugh! She's going to yell at me! She surely is going to yell at me!" Hakuno sweatdropped just as she was about to enter the house. An angry Rin already awaited her at the doorstep. The Tohsaka's arms were crossed over her chest and she glared down at the smaller girl.

"You are late again!"

Hakuno flinches.

"I-I'm sorry! It won't happen again!"

Rin simply sighs. "You've been saying that for the past 2 years. Come on now, it's getting cold outiside. Dinner is waiting for you." Rin smiles at the girl and pushes her inside.

Hakuno panted in relief. Once inside she drops her shoes off.

"Welcome home, Hakuno." The purple haired younger sister of Rin greeted. She wore an apron. The house smelled of delicious food. Hm, it seemed like Sakura made something editable again! Hakuno truly loved her food. But barely a person disliking it could exist.

Hakuno rushes to the kitched where she would find Archer, Arturia, Sakura and Rin gathered.

She immediately takes her seat beside Rin and begins to eat her share of plate.

"Well Hakuno. Now that you are here, we may as well be getting back down to the serious business. There is something we need to tell you." Rin confessed, her tone suddenly serious. There was a certain shiver in Hakuno's left hand. She could feel trouble was in the air.

"What is happening?" Her eyes find Archer's, questioning the servant that was now hers before looking back to RIn, who was now Master to Saber.

Archer had his eyes closed, but opened them immediately when questioned by Hakuno.

"We found out that a new Holy Grail war is going to break out. Even after the events of Apocrypha there seems no end to this. And the one pulling the strings in all this yet again proved to be a priest of the church - Shirou Kotomine."

Rin continued. "We do not know if he once more took control over a section of servants or just has his Assassin, but he declared he will be the overseer of this war once more along with Caren Ortensia when I went to the church the other day. He refused to give me information on the remaining participants though. However - he accused us because we keep feeding our servants prana to have them remain in this world. And he said that if we will continue to break that very rule - he has to take measurements against it."

Back at the church, Gilgamesh lazily was lounging on a sofa. It was in a seperate room from the main halls of the church. He drank from a glass of wine and laughed while staring at the ceiling. His latest encounter with that Assassin was all too amusing to him. She has proven to be a woman worthy of him. By her mere appearance and her skills in bed. A true goddess of Babylon. It seemed like a mircale to him that he would yet again be able to meet a woman of that kind. Hearing the laughter caused his Master, Caren, to step into the chamber. In an emotionless tone she spoke:

"What are you laughing about? Is it the remains of children's organs leaping from their bodies?"

"Not at all, not at all." His laughing comes to a stop, though a satisfied smirk yet remains. He sits up, to face her.

"That interesting encounter from yesterday just keeps me entertained."

"The Assassin? True, if we ally with her, we are at an advantage."

"I don't need her to attain that lost possession of mine. I need her to rebuilt my long lost empire. Finding a woman who would agree with me to such an extend, knowing exactly what my desires are. It is truly rare."

"I see, so after all, you plan to go through with it."

"Naturally. This world shall learn once again who its true ruler is. And once I ereased all the filth and allow only the worthy ones to live on this earth, peace shall return to it."

He stands up, changing from the causual modern day styled clothing into traditional Sumerian gown.

"I'll be busy tonight."

"Very well. Should I need you, I will call out to you."

With that, Gilgamesh's existence pops off, disappearing while leaving behind golden sparkles.

At a park nearby, the alluring Assyrian Queen stood waiting. She wore a red mini skirt, leather, and a black top. She too, found a liking to modern clothing. After all, she was a very feminine woman. She bugged her Master until he would allow her to go shopping. Which she did quite heavily, spending all of his money. She was happy though. She thought these clothes suited her body just splendidly! Matching to it all she wore black boots, naturally, she was a woman who would never dare not wearing any foot wear that did not possess heels. So here again, the heels she wore allowed her to stand a little taller. While she was 167cm tall naturally, she was now, thanks to the heels, about 172cm tall. She threw her long hair back as she senses the approach of her desired Archer.

Her lips were painted red, matching the color of her skirt. Whereas she had used eyeliner in the form many of this modern day refered to as "Cleopatra-style" though the truth was, the Babylonians have used that style of painting their eyes way before the Egyptians have.

"There you are, King of Heroes." Her soft voice speaks once he reveals himself.

The King looked her over - finding a liking to her choice of clothing. He looked pleased. And rarely did he look pleased since he's been in this modern world of filth.

"A woman who knows how to please the desires of a man. You are a sight to behold, treasure." He compliments as he runs a hand along her exposed neckline, reaching his two fingers over her cleavage.

"Of course. I am a beauty of Mesopotamia. We know what it means to please a man who only deserves the best."

She smirks in response, moving her lips in the most seductive manner as her eyes are locked with his.

"I assume you have spoken to your 'Master' about our new alliance." He did not like the word "Master", in fact it made his blood boil any time it was used to refer to the one he worked with. And naturally he did not like it being used on a sucessful ruler of Mesopotamia.

"I have. And he's totally in content with the decision."

"As is mine."

"Ah by the way, did you know that our two Masters were related? That may save us a lot of trouble on the long run."

"It'll work out just fine either way. Now come. There is a place I meant to show you."

He offers her is ellbow in a manner he would only with other royalty - royalty that deserved it at that.

"Oh? A surprise for me? That's so thrilling!" Semiramis cheers like an excited teen, grabbing his arm and hugging it into her large chest.

"You may call it that." He snaps his fingers and a Golden Gate opens.

The very entrance to his Gate. Chambers only he and chosen ones would be allowed to enter. There were even those who wouldn't able to handle being in there. The sheer power of the chamber would just be too much on them - eat up on them and eventually destroy them. Here was where he spent a lot of his time. With beautiful women he picked up from here and there. After all, hooking up was never a tough task for one such as him. Most women came to him willingly anyway.

Here he would sit and drink wine, ponder and watch as humanity offers him the most entertaining of shows. Here he would enjoy his second chance at life just as he once used to. And now, there was a test for the Queen. He did not doubt that a royal of Babylonia - a beautiful and cunning woman - would fail to enter this chamber - yet he had to confirm it with his own eyes. Just to ensure she was as worthy as she already proved to be.

"Gilgamesh? This is?" A hand pressing against her chest, she feels slightly nervous. She could feel the threatening amount of prana leaking from the Gate. Yet she could never turn down an invitation by someone as great as Gilgamesh!

"My chambers. You've shown me yours the day before yesterday. Now it's time to show you mine. Behold at the sight of the chamber of the King of Heroes. It is not meant for just any eyes.." He looks at her with the tiniest of smirks, a teasing in his tone.

"I feel honored." The Queen smiles in response to his smirk, taking a step into the chamber shining from Gold. It was so bright that it could shatter the iris of any mortal, but thanks to her possessing divinity, she wasn't even slightly affected by the brightness.

"My chest is tightening." She comments in a chuckle.

Gilgamesh was pleased. It didn't seem like she would tremble from such marvelous sight - he despised the filth that collapses before his feet as they tried to enter.

"It is only natural. You are entering the chambers of the King of Heroes."

Leading her fully in, she is finally confronted with the full beauty of this chamber. Everything in the room - every portrait, every decoration, every amphora, every casket, every stair, every chair, every table - was made of Gold. Shining so brightly and boasting with divinity. She thought this was like a place made for her. She was impressed - her chin fell, causing her mouth to gape as she takes the sight of this in.

"By Marduk this is… unbelieveable! Never have I seen something so wonderful in my life! I do only know the amount of wealth the Sumerians possesed from history books - It was impressive even as I read it. But now being confronted with it, face to face! I can not believe this to be true! Oh, King of Heroes! Thank you for making this possible for one such as me!"

"You are a Queen who deserves to witness this sight. Not many are led in here, neither do many survive its sight.

Now come. Let us enjoy ourselves."

He leads her towards another chamber. There was a large tube in the center of this room. It was filled with water - the water was hot, steaming heat was filling the air. Golden wine glasses, two of them, and several plates of fruits, the varities almost endless, stood on a small table floating on the water.

Pleasure in its fullest.

Just as any royal would have it.

Just as the ancient Babylonians lived.

A place fitting for the King of Heroes and the Queen of Assyria - they know exactly what true enjoyment meant.

"This is wondrous, my King!" Semiramis claps her hands together, loving how luxerious all this was.

Gilgamesh simply drops off his clothing, the Mesopotamian gown, lazily lets it fall to the floor. His flawless body is once more revealed to her eyes.

She bites her lower lip upon laying eyes on it. No matter how many times she'd see it, she would always find it thrilling.

"Let us not waste more time. Let us bath and drink. And let me feel the magnificence of your body, as well as all the pleasures it an offer - once again."

He reaches his hand out to her as he steps into the water, sitting down easily and leaning against a rock.

Not hesistating, the Queen gets out of her clothing, stripping slowly and teasingly before him, while playing with her hair, biting her lip and giggling. Gilgamesh enjoyed that very teasing, it brought a satisfied smile to his face. Going with it he sipped some wine. Such great pleasure he has not felt in a while. He could honestly not wait to share his juices with her again.

And finally she was fully naked - dipping a foot into the water to let the warmth comfort her body before allowing her entire form to disappear within the water. Her long hair was moving behind her on top of the water as she swam towards where Gilgamesh was. She presses her body against his - the heated wetness the two were stenched with now - made the feeling all the better. His manhood had already hardened when she so teasingly stripped in front of him, but now that she pressed herself against him so wantfully - he was completely errect. His manhood poked against her abdomen, and as she felt it, she chuckles and gives him a kiss.

"King of Heroes, is my body so desireable that it makes even you lose it so easily?" She teased, her tongue rubbing over his neck.

He gives her a look from the corner of his eye and after taking another sip of wine, he grants her an answer.

"But do you not know? The alluring of your body is unrivalled. That's the reason why you are /my/ treasure."

He takes a hold of her neck and pushes her lips onto his - immediately his tongue forces itself between her lips, to enter her mouth and wrestle with that wet muscle of hers. An object he desired - just as he desired the rest of her body. His knee began to rub against her pussy. The water of the tube mixing with her lewd wetness. The Queen moans into his mouth - her moans muffled as she becomes hornier from his knee rubbing her most sensitive area. Hungry for him, her hands move over that muscular chest of his and carefully feel up his abs, practically all of it. She moved her hands over his chest and down to his abdomen, until one hand stopped and grabbed his cock, rubbing back and forth. As she does, her eyes open, only to find out his were open to. The light eyes of hers now stared into his crimson ones. The desire both held for each other was clear in their very eyes, and without warning, Gilgamesh turned the Queen over, pushed her so her hands would rest against the rock he had leaned against earlier and carefully inserts his manhood into her backhole. An area of her he has not explored yet - so of course, this made it all the more enjoyable for him. The Queen moaned in a mixture of pain and pleasure. He was big indeed - and definitely the biggest she has ever taken. Without a doubt this hurt her - but Gilgamesh, being the sadist he was, was only entertained more by the painful expression her face now made.

"My Queen, are you intending to make me believe you cannot take it this way? I believe you practiced enough to know about all that pleases a man such as me." He mocks with a smirk, enoying how she twists her face more in pain as he gives her a powerful and deep thrust, letting his cock rest within her backhole for now, holding her by her shoulders and taking in the scent of her lovely locks.

The body of Semiramis was shivering. It was not that she never took it from the backdoor, it was just his size that was a little too much on her. Though she knew, she would get adjusted to it soon. She just needed a little bit of time…

"It's just that, you are so big my King. You have the power to destroy me… that's why I can hardly handle it. But worry not, my body will adjust soon." She speaks between moans. She loved how he would quite truly be able to destroy her in this way. The knowledge of how powerful he truly was - it was quite disturbing to be turned on by something as such, but the Queen could not help it. She was aroused by the fact that he could cause her such pain. And it caused her to moan at an incredible pace. She begins to move her large ass, her hips as well, to let his cock slide back and forth in her ass. It caused her so much more pain, she moans and whines, yet never stops, loving how much pain he is causing her - just knowing she was the possession of such a powerful man - was enough to satisfy her.

And Gilgamesh? He was quite honestly taken a back by how she would move all on her own - but he remembered just how well trained in serving men Babylonian women had been. Much more admireable than the likes of that English King who would not aknowledge she was made to serve men - to serve /him/.

But this womAn understood. She knew what her purpose was. It wasn't on the battlefield. It was not on the throne. It was to be fucked by him every night - every day - whenever he wished for it.

Thoughts he held. Thoughts that he knew were true. The Queen however, if she knew just what he was thinking - she would likely rage. And his suprior position wouldn't matter to her even then. She considered herself a ruler on par with him and Iskander. May not as skilled as him or any Saber or Lancer classes on the battlefield . but surely capable of ruling - surely capable of using her head. Her body was not all that was to her. While it was alluring and looked like it was made just to give a man pleasure, there was more to her.

But Gilgamesh would never allow her or /anyone/ for that matter , save Enkidu, a position that would equal his.

The Queen seemed naive to that fact just yet….

But it did not matter… Not at the moment.

"You ought to please me just how I like it my Queen." He whispers to her ear as he allows her to thrust for now. Until he could not bear with how slow she went any longer. So he grabbed her by her hips and stopped her for but a moment, before thrusting full speed into her, making her scream out in pain. He smirks , watching as her large boobs jiggle from being ravaged so hard.

"Agh! By the Gods!" Semiramis could barely keep herself in this position any longer - much rather she would have let herself down on her stomach. To lay and relax as he exhausts her so. But it was impossible in the water. Though it felt like his strong fuck would knock her over any minute, she managed to keep up with him. And slowly she got used to his hugeness, more than enjoying the pain, she enjoyed the pleasure it gave her now. Closing her eyes, she moans loudly. A hand moves back from the rock and moves down to her dripping crotch, rubbing the clitoris to stimulate herself further.

Gilgamesh was getting closer and closer to his orgasm and with a few more harsh thrusts, he spurts his semen out and inside her spread asshole, filling the lovely area he just explored with white sticky cum of his, claiming her, his treasure, just as he deservers.

Semi squeaks insanely once he finishes inside her, accepting the cum of the great King. Even as he pulled out, her hole was left spread open for a bit. Until his cum left it, flowing out of that wonderful hole gracefully.

She was too weak to continue the teasing of her own clit, but such was not unnoticed by Gilgamesh. He groped her breasts from behind and shoved his knee against her pussy once again, rubbing it just as he worships her boobs.

"You did well my Queen, but are you truly telling me you are already exhausted?" Gilgamesh was not for that matter. He was more than ready for another round.

 **So folks! This is chapter 2! I hope you liked it! Leave comments/reviews/criticsm, anything! I'll be very happy if you do.**

 **Oh and for the lovers of smut! I am going to continue this smutty scene in the next chapter :)**


End file.
